Terra,Aria,Acqua,Fouco
by DKS-ZYX
Summary: [Update Chapter 3 Go! Go!]"Ya.. aku mengenal mereka Kyung" / "Bagus.. kalau begitu bantu aku membunuh wanita keparat itu" / "Aku takut melukaimu, aku tidak ingin melukai malaikatku" / "Anda harus bersabar Tuan Kim, aku akan setia membantu anda untuk mendapatkannya" / [Fanfiction EXO, KaiSoo, KaiDo, ChanBaek/Baekyeol]
1. Life Of Story

Title : Terra,Aria,Acqua,Fuoco  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Cast : KaiSoo, ChanBaek (Freinds) and Other  
Rated : T menuju M (Mungkin)  
YAOI, Typo –Karena saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna- semua cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, dan SME semata, NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

_Munculnya cinta tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan, jika memang cinta itu datang dengan indah. Kenapa denganku tidak? Mungkin cinta hanya menyayangi orang-orang yang memang membutuhkannya. Tapi apa aku tidak membutuhkan cinta? Aku juga manusia, yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk hidup didunia dan merasakan bagaimana mengalirnya kehidupan itu, merasakan Udara kehidupan itu yang memompa paru-paru agar bekerja, merasakan menginjak bumi indah yang diciptakanNya, dan termasuk merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang itu apa. Apakah jalan cintaku memang menyedihkan seperti ini? _-**DKS**

**..**

_Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu? Bagaimana bisa aku yang memujamu bagaikan hanya kau seorang dimuka Bumi ini, begitu kuat pesonamu memikatku hingga seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu yang melayang di Udara memikatku untuk menghirupnya, menghirup aroma menggoda yang kau ciptakan hanya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang. Cintaku akan terus mengalir seperti Air waluapun kau merasa aku menyakitimu, bagaimana kau masih menggapku masih sebagai penjahat. Kau segalanya didunia ini termasuk kau sebagai pelengkap obsesiku untuk mencintaimu, bagaikan Api yang menyambar.. kau telah menjalarkan Api itu padaku.. API CINTAMU -_**KJI**

* * *

_Sekarang aku tidak ingin pergi kemana tanpa dirimu  
Sekarang tanpamu, tidak berarti apa apa semuanya  
Sekarang tidak ada yang lain yang aku inginkan,  
Maukah kau tinggal denganku?_

_Disaat aku melewati batas ini, aku tidak bisa kembali  
Tidak, sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin kembali  
Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangan dunia ini tanpamu _

'_Cause you're __**my earth, air, water, fire**__  
(You're my) __**earth, air, water, fire.**__  
'Cause you're __**my earth, air, water, fire**__  
(You're my) __**earth, air, water, fire**_

_-Love Love Love_

* * *

This is it

..

..

Present

..

..

_DKS-ZYX_

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Seoul, 12 July 2013  
08.00 KTS

"_Baek_.. aku ingin kita melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi, Tapi yaa.. aku tak punya uang" Namja bermata bulat memulai pembicaraan disebuah rumah petak yang tidak terlalu besar tepatnya didapur yang banyak dihipit oleh kardus-kardus.

"Aigoo.. kau mengulangi itu lagi _Kyung_, aku pun sama.. siapa yang tidak mau melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi? Dan kau tahu SM Universitas sedang membuka pendaftarannya. Hah~ aku ingin sekali masuk ke kampus itu. Tapi yaa.. itulah katamu tadi uang menjadi masalah" namja yang dipanggil _Baek_ itu sempat terhenti memotong sayuran

"Miane" mengeluarkan nafas putus asa menghentikan acara memasaknya

"Mworagu..? Kenapa minta maaf? Perbuatan apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai mengatakan maaf?"

"Maaf.. karena aku kau jadi ikut susah, maksudku coba kita tetap dipanti asuhan Nyonya Shin mungkin kita akan kuliah walaupun diuniversitas yang rendah, tapi setidaknya kita merasakan pe-"

Tuk!

"Akh!"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?! Ini bukan Do KyungSoo yang aku kenal! Kemana Do KyungSoo yang semangat, kuat? Kau yang membuatku berani dalam segala hal Kyung! termasuk kabur dari panti a- bukan.. tempat penyiksaan itu!" Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan sahabatnya ini, dengan mengusapkan keningnya yang memerah karena ulah sahabatnya itu

..

..

_-Hai.. ini aku Do KyungSoo, namja berumur 19 tahun. Yang kehidupannya bisa dibilang menyedihkan. Kabur dari panti asuhan yang sudah menghidupkannya dari kecil sampai berumur 12 tahun, tetapi aku hanya kabur begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apa pun, padahal aku ingin mengatakan 'semoga panti asuhan itu segera digusur' –Maaf.. itu harapanku-_

_-ini.. Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun sahabat panti asuhanku yang sudah kuanggap lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku dengannya bertekat untuk pergi dari panti asuhan yang tidak layak disebut panti asuhan itu, dengan bekal otak kami yang cerdas bisa mengelabui para bodygurd Nyonya Shin dan Nyonya Shin itu sendiri. Baekhyun itu cerewet, banyak bicara, kadang menjengkelkan, dan terkadang lucu. Baekhyun selalu memarahiku jika aku mengeluh sesuatu, dengan ocehan 'kemana Do KyungSoo yang kuat?' itulah kata-kata andalannya yang hebatnya membuatku memang bangkit. Aku hanya akan bersamanya, karena dia yang mengerti aku. Tapi.. entahlah perasaanku jadi tidak enak setelah aku berkata seperti itu? Apa mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu?_

_.._

_.._

Tok Tok

"Siapa _Baek,_ pagi-pagi sudah datang kerumah orang?"

"Entahlah.. ya sudah, kau lanjutkan saja memasakmu. Aku yang kedepan"

"Arraseo"

Tok Tok

"Iya sebentar huh!"

"Nuguseyoo?" pintu terbuka, menampakkan beberapa orang dengan setelan Toxedo berwarna hitam plus kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung

"Hm?"

..

"Em? Siapa eoh? Kenapa Baekhyun belum kembali?"

"_Baek_.. siapa?" teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur

"_Baekk_.." Kyungsoo melepas apron biru langitnya dan meletakannya dimeja

"Yak! _Byun BaekHyun.._ siapa?" Jerit Kyungsoo dan segera menuju ruang depan melihat siapa yang datang

"MMPPPHHH!" Kyungsoo melotot melihat Baekhyun dibekap oleh beberapa namja berpakain rapi tetapi terlihat mengerikan

"OMO! _Baek_! Siapa kalian hah!" -Kyungsoo

"Bius dia, dan bawa pada Tuan Kim"

"Baik"

"Siapa kalian, apa mau kalian? Kami bukan orang berada" Kyungsoo ingin berlari, tapi ia masih memikirkan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun bukan?

"Diam.. kami tidak butuh itu"

"Tolong.. tolong.. aku _Baek!_" jerit Kyungsoo

Baekhyun meronta dan mengigit jari si namja misterius

"Argghh! Shit! Diam!" geramnya, bisa didengar kalau namja ini bersuara berat, uhh.. mengerikan

"_Kyung_! Jangan! Siapa kalian! _**KYUNGGGG!**_" Baekhyun tidak bisa diam, melihat sahabatnya yang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabatnya sudah tak sadarkan diri karena telah dibius oleh orang-orang asing itu. Sedetik kemudian tangannya yang terbebas tadi, sudah terikat oleh dasi, Baekhyun kembali meronta tapi pandangannya mulai.. menghilang.

_ _ 00.00 KTS

"Terima kasih Hyung.. kau telah membawanya kemari" Namja dengan gestur badan yang tegap, mata yang menantang, dan alis yang tajam tersenyum mendengar rencananya berhasil

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku Tuan Kim"

namja itu kembali tersenyum "Hyung.. bisakah jika kita sedang berdua seperti ini tidak untuk terlalu formal, apakah kau tidak merasa risih? Panggil aku dengan biasa saja, anggap saja aku adikmu, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Arraseo"

"Nde Tua- ah.. maksud saya nde.. JongIn" namja bernama JongIn itu tersenyum

"Kau bisa kembali Hyung"

"Nde.. saya undur diri"

..

..

"Uughh.. sshh akh! ss.. dimana ini?" Kyungsoo mengidarkan pandanganya walaupun belum terlalu jelas karena pusing yang merajai kepalanya, Kyungsoo mulai bangkit dari kasur besar yang ia tiduri, pergi menuju pintu besar berwarna putih itu, dengan gontai Kyungsoo berjalan dan berhasil memegang gagang pintu tersebut

Clek

-slow motion- Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut dan menampakkan namja menggunakan Tuxedo coklat dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Namja misterius itu menampakkan rupanya, memberikan senyuman manis kearah Kyungsoo – ralat- senyuman.. mengerikan?

"Sudah bangun ternyata, bagaimana? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" ujarnya dengan masih tersenyum manis –ralat- Kyungsoo terdiam, dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut melihat namja didepannya dan dengan pandangan _siapa-namja-ini?_

"Nuguya?"nada bicara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi, membuat namja didepannya ini merubah pandangannya secara perlahan menjadi tajam bahkan senyumnya telah berubah dengan mengerikan –dari sebelumnya-

"Aku?" berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan tepat menatap mata bulatnya, mendapat pergerakan Kyungsoo mencoba mundur dan membalas tatapan mata dari namja misterius itu.

"Aku?" sekali lagi namja itu mengatakan, semakin dekat namja itu dengan Kyungsoo

"Kau memang lupa? Atau memang tak tahu aku siapa?" berhenti. namja itu berhenti di depan Kyungsoo tangan namja itu pun sudah mengurung Kyungsoo.

Diam. Kyungsoo diam, menatap mata namja didepannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau orang gila eoh? Kau yang menyuruh orang-orang mengerikan tadi masuk kedalam rumahku, memaksa aku dan sahabatku untuk ikut mereka? Da- dan.. sekarang kau berkata 'apakah aku mengenalmu?' dasar orang gila! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Sekarang. Lepaskan. Aku" tatapan mata Kyungsoo menajam, ingin sekali Kyungsoo memukul wajah namja didepannya ini, tetapi keadaan Kyungsoo yang belum pulih –masih terasa pusing, efek obat bius- pandangan mata namja itu yang semakin menajam. Siapa namja ini sebenarnya? Apa maunya? Kenapa dia bisa mengenal Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak? Apa ini masuk diakal? Nafas Kyungsoo pun tidak dapat diatur lagi karena meredam amarahnya

"Huh! Melepaskanmu?" namja mengeluarkan senyum meremeh. ia memutar badannya sedikit dan kembali menghadap ke Kyungsoo siap gepalan tangan yang melayang

Duk

Suara dentuman kepalan tangan namja itu kedinding

"KAU TAU BERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI HAH!" Kyungsoo bungkam seketika, mata Kyungsoo melebar, shock? Ya.. siapa yang tidak shock? nafas namja itu menerpa wajahnya nafas akan kemarahan, sorot mata namja itu berubah. Sarat akan amarah jugaa.. kesedihan?

"Kau tahu _Baby~_ aku sudah lama menunggu ini, ak- aku.. aku sudah lama menunggumu, lihat.. aku bahkan membeli baju dengan warna kesukaanmu, dan lihat.. lihat cat dinding ini. Ini warna kesukaanmu bukan? Hm? ITU ARTINYA AKU SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGUMU!" Diam. Kyungsoo masih diam dengan kejadian yang sedang dialaminya beberapa detik yang lalu, matanya tetap memancarkan terkejut, terkejut dengan namja yang ada didepannya ini, bagaimana bisa namja ini seketika marah padanya dan seketika lagi menjadi lembut padanya, apa namja ini seorang Pscyo? Ya.. mungkin, lihat saja cara dia berbicara, ditambah dengan gegalat dan gerak tubuhnya.

Diam masih menghinggapi dua insan ini, dengan setia mata-mata jernih mereka menatap dengan pancaran yang berbeda.

"Kau bukan manusia, kau orang gila! Kau seorang _Pscyo_! Apa mau mu HAH!" suara Kyungsoo memelan tapi sarat akan penekanan disetiap katanya, Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan masih saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ya.. aku memang gila, gila karenamu _baby_. Dan aku memang seorang _Pscyo_ bagimu, karena kau telah menumbuhkannya" dahi mereka menyatu, mata namja itu menutup, kepalan tangan namja itu pun mengendur perlahan menuju pipi tembam Kyungsoo –menangkupnya-

"Kau tahu _baby_ apa yang aku inginkan? Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu seorang. Hanya dirimu seorang, sudah lama aku ingin merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana aku menyentuhmu secara dekat."ucapnya dengan senyum seorang pscyo. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo mengendur, Kyungsoo menjadi takut menatap mata itu, entah mengapa? Dan juga takut dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh namja ini. Kyungsoo susah bernafas, Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman –walaupun sejak awal- Kyungsoo ingin pergi. Pergi dari namja gila ini, namja gila yang mengaggap Kyungsoo mengenalnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!"Kyungsoo mejerit dan meronta, hendak kabur dari kungkungan namja itu. Tetapi hanya sia-sia baginya, karena tenaga namja itu lebih kuat darinya.

Duk

suara dari kepala Kyungsoo dengan kepala namja itu, namja itu tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan dari kepalanya.

"akh.. ss hosh hosh hosh, rasakan itu!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan membuka knop pintu besar itu, melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Kyungsoo memilih kearah kanan dan..

Duk

Tengkuknya terasa berat, pusing melanda kepalanya kembali pandangan mata Kyungsoo mengabur, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika ada yang memeluknya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Cup

Cup

"Miane.. miane.. hiks aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Cup.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks" namja itu menangis tersendu memeluk sesekali menatap namja yang tak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya sendiri

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi. maaf.. hiks" namja itu menambah intensitas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan masih mengecupi pundak Kyungsoo dengan sayangnya. Namja itu menghentikan kecupannya dengan perlahan namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha.. hah~.. huft~ hahahahaha.." namja itu tertawa, dengan linangan air mata. Memandang Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri "Jangan pernah melawanku _Soo_.. jika kau tidak ingin seperti ini" ucapnya lembut namja itu tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, yang entah bisa didengar Kyungsoo atau tidak.

Namja itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik nama seseorang, yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo secara posesifnya.

"Chanyeol Hyung.. siapkan pesawat

Kita akan pergike China dan tinggal selamanya disana."

* * *

TBC!  
Harap di baca yang bawah, terima kasih. setiap cuap memiliki makna *cailaa

-"

Haduhh.. aku galau, karna Baek si Cabe-cabean. Sumpah tuh orang bikin shock berat. Pantesan aja Chanyeol ngasih cincin ama bias aku ckckck.. lama-lama aku ngeshipper ChanSoo loh –Plak- ini aturannya aku ganti HunHan, sempet lo terganti ama HunHan tapi karena summarynya dari awal ChanBaek iyaa.. udah. ChanBaek disini kagak buat aku pacaran, kenapa? Bayangan aku untuk nge-couple-in mereka udah ilang, tuh dibawak ama Taeyeon –Oops- oke jangan ngebenci mereka berdua, mereka terutama Baek kan manusia biasa yang normal yang so pastinya membutuhkan seorang pendamping dikemudian hari, kasih taauukk liat mereka berdua. Kalo boleh jujur sebenernya aku gak suka, tapi mau dikata apa masak aku dateng ke Korea nyamperin SM terus ngomong kayak gini ama Baek 'Kenapa lo pacara ama Taeyeon hah! Chanyeol mau lo kemanain?' kagak mungkin pan? Bukannya aku orang gila, dan juga Baek kan normal. Mungkin ada orang nekat kayak gitu mau dikasih jempol ama orang-orang Fujoshi wkwk –Back to story- mereka berdua –Baek ama Chan- yaa.. palingan mereka hanya sekedar temen aku buat disini. Jadi yang ngarep mereka pacaran, jangan deh yee.. sorry hehe.. :D

Baca dibawah juga yee

..

Ohh.. apa itu #nunjukdiatas. Bagaimana?  
Terasakan kalo alurnya cepet? Iya.. soalnya aku gak mau buat ini ampe berchapter banyak –semoga aja-

Long Or Short?

#ElapKeringet

Oke.. mari beri aku semangat mengetik ni Fanfic.. dengan Comment kalian, _So _Review Joseyoo :D

Gomawo yang udah review. review kalian membuatku semangat :)

* * *

Sign

_dks-zyx_


	2. Pengumuman dan Prolog Chap 2

Hai Everybody..

Pertama-tama Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa, bagi yang menjalankan.

Oke.. kembali ke sini.

Aku udah liat Review2 kalian, sumpah seneng! Jadi semangat ngetiknya, dan juga ada yang comment kalo chap 1 ama 2 sama pas aku liat ehh.. bener! Kenapa bisa sama ye?! –Plak lu thor- sumpah aku nggak tahu kenapa bisa kayak gitu. Sebenernya gini sistemku itu kalo mau perpindahan Chapter pasti dikasih Review dulu apa-apa yang akan terjadi. Kayak drama-drama gitulah. Pasti tahu dong kalo Chap 1 aku kasih review, dan Full itu review aku masukin untuk Chap 2 –yang dihitung jadi chapter 1- tapi pas aku liat ehh.. Prolognya ilang malah diganti ama Chap 1 yang full nyeritain mereka.

Dan sekarang.. aku sudah jawab pertanyaan terbesar dari review kalian, mengerti semuaaaaa? Ngerti dong.. ngerti lah. Pasti ngerti. Apa sih yang nggak untuk anak-anaknya dari pembuahan /? KaiSoo? Iya kagak? Iya Sipaa! Hahaha

And.. ya ini aku bawa Potongan dari Chap 2 yang akan meluncur, tenang aja kalo lumayan reviewnya pasti updatenya agak cepetan, maklum rada males kalo bulan puasa kayak gini, mana sibuk ama Nyonya Kim dirumah bantuin masak gitu nanti kalo gak di bantuin ngak dapet jatah liatin mereka yadongan dong –Plak woi puasa woi puasa!- iya ampun ampun

Langsung aja Last!

Potongan Chapter 2

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Title : Terra,Aria,Acqua,Fuoco

Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Cast : KaiSoo, ChanBaek (Freinds) and Other  
Rated : T menuju M (Mungkin)

YAOI, Typo –Karena saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna- semua cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, dan SME semata, NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

_Munculnya cinta tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan, jika memang cinta itu datang dengan indah. Kenapa denganku tidak? Mungkin cinta hanya menyayangi orang-orang yang memang membutuhkannya. Tapi apa aku tidak membutuhkan cinta? Aku juga manusia, yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk hidup didunia dan merasakan bagaimana mengalirnya kehidupan itu, merasakan Udara kehidupan itu yang memompa paru-paru agar bekerja, merasakan menginjak bumi indah yang diciptakanNya, dan termasuk merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang itu apa. Apakah jalan cintaku memang menyedihkan seperti ini? _-**DKS**

_Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu? Bagaimana bisa aku yang memujamu bagaikan hanya kau seorang dimuka Bumi ini, begitu kuat pesonamu memikatku hingga seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu yang melayang di Udara memikatku untuk menghirupnya, menghirup aroma menggoda yang kau ciptakan hanya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang. Cintaku akan terus mengalir seperti Air waluapun kau merasa aku menyakitimu, bagaimana kau masih menggapku masih sebagai penjahat. Kau segalanya didunia ini termasuk kau sebagai pelengkap obsesiku untuk mencintaimu, bagaikan Api yang menyambar.. kau telah menjalarkan Api itu padaku.. API CINTAMU -_**KJI**

* * *

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa aku mempunyai salah padamu?"

"siapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke China

"Baekhyun!"

" Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Apa masih sakit Baekhyun-ssi, dan kau sudah meminum air tadi? Air itu agar mengurangi rasa pusingmu"

"Chanyeol-ssi, apakah itu tidak terlalu jahat?"

"tidak kah kau berpikir aku sama saja menjual Kyungsoo pada Tuan Kim?"

"heh, dan.. juga ucapkan terima kasih pada namja-mu Hyung, jika bukan karenanya rencana ini tidak akan berhasil"

"akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Soo dan.. aku sangat merindukanmu" namja itu menutup matanya , kembali mengingat kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo kita ke China"

"INI DEMI KEBAIKANMU KYUNGSOO!"

* * *

TBC

Review Joseyoo~ See Again dengan Chap 2. Gomawo~


	3. Who Are You?

Title : Terra,Aria,Acqua,Fuoco  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Cast : KaiSoo, ChanBaek (Freinds) and Other  
Rated : T menuju M (Mungkin)  
YAOI, Typo –Karena saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna- semua cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, dan SME semata, NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

_Munculnya cinta tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan, jika memang cinta itu datang dengan indah. Kenapa denganku tidak? Mungkin cinta hanya menyayangi orang-orang yang memang membutuhkannya. Tapi apa aku tidak membutuhkan cinta? Aku juga manusia, yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk hidup didunia dan merasakan bagaimana mengalirnya kehidupan itu, merasakan Udara kehidupan itu yang memompa paru-paru agar bekerja, merasakan menginjak bumi indah yang diciptakanNya, dan termasuk merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang itu apa. Apakah jalan cintaku memang menyedihkan seperti ini? _-**DKS**

_Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu? Bagaimana bisa aku yang memujamu bagaikan hanya kau seorang dimuka Bumi ini, begitu kuat pesonamu memikatku hingga seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu yang melayang di Udara memikatku untuk menghirupnya, menghirup aroma menggoda yang kau ciptakan hanya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang. Cintaku akan terus mengalir seperti Air waluapun kau merasa aku menyakitimu, bagaimana kau masih menggapku masih sebagai penjahat. Kau segalanya didunia ini termasuk kau sebagai pelengkap obsesiku untuk mencintaimu, bagaikan Api yang menyambar.. kau telah menjalarkan Api itu padaku.. API CINTAMU -_**KJI**

* * *

_Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang ku punya  
Sekarang ku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali  
Ini jelas merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya  
Jadi tidak ada yang buruk untuk menghentikannya_

_Dia mencintai cintanya  
Satu-satunya hal yang ku inginkan adalah cintanya  
Fantasi yang fatal nya  
Aku mabuk dengan ekstasi_

_Oh dia ingin aku ~ oh dia punya saya,  
oh dia sakit saya  
Apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik daripada ini?_

_-Overdose_

* * *

11 July 2013  
_ _20.30 KTS

Clek

"Chanyeol Hyung.. bisa bantu aku?" ucap namja yang hanya bisa terlihat dengan secuil penerangan.

"apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Tuan Kim"

Namja itu tersenyum, dan memutar kursinya yang semula menghadap ke jendela super besar

"Bawa 'Dia' kesini, dengan keadaan hidup. Kau mengerikan apa maksudku Hyung?" namja itu menautkan kedua tanganya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Baik Tuan Kim saya mengerti"

Namja itu kembali memutar kursi mewahnya menghadap jendela yang berada dibelakangnya, dan kembali memandang langit kelam yang hanya disinari oleh rembulan.

"Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu malaikatku" senyuman licik yang dikeluarkannya menambah kesan aura tersembunyi darinya.

* * *

..

..

* * *

"gghh.. mhp? Mhp?" namja mungil yang terbaring lemah dikasur besar, tangannya diikat didepan dan kakinya yang diikat merapat sedangkan mulutnya yang dipaksa mengigit kain untuk menyumpal mulutnya.

"MHPPPP! MHPPPP! MMMMPPHHH!" namja itu Kyungsoo, mengeliat dengan susahnya. Kyungsoo berteriak tapi hanya kesia-sianya karena suaranya tak akan keluar malah geraman tertahan yang dikeluarkannya. Setitik air jatuh disisi mata Kyungsoo.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku ingin keluar.. aku ingin keluar' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati

Clek

Sontak membuat kepala Kyungsoo mendonga kearah pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja Psycho –menurut Kyungsoo- dengan senyuman manisnya, namja itu menatap lekat kearah Kyungsoo. Dilihat Kyungsoo namja itu membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman mungkin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jja.. sekarang waktunya harus makan, aku tidak mau malaikatku ini sakit karena tidak ada energi dalam tubuhnya" ucap namja itu yang masih menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan lekatnya.

Namja itu mendekat pada Kyungsoo , lebih tepatnya mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat minim "Kau tahu baby~ aku sangat suka memandangmu dari jarak sedekat ini, kenapa? Karena dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, mata ini yang membuat aku terpikat. Sungguh indah" perlahan namja itu membuka ikat kain yang digigit oleh Kyungsoo

Sret

"Sekarang waktunya makan" tangan namja itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo agar bersandar pada sandaran kasur besar yang ditepatinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bungkam dan memandang namja gila ini dengan sinis

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa aku mempunyai salah padamu?" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca "apakah memang aku mempunyai salah padamu? SEKARANG JELASKAN. JELASKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK! Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo pecah, tidak tahan! Kyungsoo tak tahan dengan ini, sudah cukup penderitaan hidupnya yang mengenaskan, ditambah dengan ini lagi.

ingin rasanya Kyungsoo bunuh diri meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini, Tuhan sungguh tak adil padanya kenapa ia memberikan jalan hidupnya seperti ini? Jika memang Tuhan tak sayang padanya seharusnya ia tidak diberikan kesempatan hidup, biarkanlah ia disisi Tuhan yang masih menjadi agan-agan dilangit sana.

Namja itu hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya tanganya dikepal dengan kuat terlihat dari buku-buku kukunya yang memutih. Bisa dilihat dari mata Kyungsoo jika pundak namja itu bergetar ya.. bergetar. Menangis? Benarkah? Benarkah namja gila ini menagis?

Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya, menatap namja didepannya ini dengan pandangan susah diartikan. Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi waspada, takut-takut namja ini akan mengamuk lagi seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Namja itu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Siapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke China" suaranya terdengar dingin, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Namja itu pun pergi dari kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati

"Apa? China?" Kyungsoo mematung, untuk apa ia ke China? Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo sempat melihat namja itu pergi, mata Kyungsoo berkaca hendak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Kyungsoo terdiam, memandang kosong kedepan.

"Baekhyun!"

" Dimana Baekhyun?"

* * *

..

..

* * *

"Apa masih sakit Baekhyun-ssi, dan kau sudah meminum air tadi? Air itu agar mengurangi rasa pusingmu"

"sedikit, pergelangan tanganku masih memerah. Kau terlalu kuat mengenggamnya tadi. Dan yaa.. aku sudah meminumnya. Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi" namja bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum kecil

"Iya.. Baekhyun-ssi soal pergelangan tanganmu maafkan kekerasan yang saya lakukan Baekhyun-ssi jika tidak seperti itu. Pasti Tuan Kyungsoo akan heran melihat kita"

"Yaa.. kau benar juga" diam. Baekhyun memandang kosong kedepan, seperti ada yang dipikirkannya "Chanyeol-ssi, apakah itu tidak terlalu jahat?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan susah diartikan. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya membalas memandang bingung

"Jahat apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ssi" tanyanya balik

"Tidak kah kau berpikir aku sama saja menjual Kyungsoo pada Tuan Kim?" seketika Chanyeol menghadap kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan _apa_-_maksudmu_-_berbicara_-_seperti_-_itu_

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan.. bercampur? Sedih, menyesal, bingung

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun-ssi? Apa kau menyesal dengan semua ini?" Baekhyun diam, masih menatap lawan bicaranya, ingin sekali berkata 'iya' jika Baekhyun tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya. Ingatlah penyesalan itu datang pada akhir perbuatan. mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca "hm... kau.. boleh menangis, jika kau sudah tidak tahan" ucap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Seketika Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol dengan menangis tersendu

"hiks hiks bukankah aku sahabat yang jahat Chanyeol-ssi hiks hiks" ucapnya disela-sela menangisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ocehan Baekhyun dengan menahan bahu namja yang sedang menangis itu.

Grezz  
Grezz

Pip

"Saya Tuan Kim" Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan tersebut dilihatnya kalau Tuan Kim menelfonnya dengan masih memeluk Baekhyun yang masih menangis didekapannya "Nde? baik Tuan saya laksanakan" mimik muka Chanyeol berubah seketika

Pip

"Baekhyun-ssi bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi ke China"

* * *

..

..

* * *

12 July 2013  
_ _ 00.00 KTS

"Bagaimana?"

"beliau sudah ada dikamar Tuan"

"Terima kasih Hyung, kau telah membawanya kemari" Namja dengan gestur badan yang tegap, mata yang menantang, dan alis yang tajam tersenyum mendengar rencananya berhasil

"itu sudah menjadi tugasku Tuan Kim"

"heh, dan.. juga ucapkan terima kasih pada namja-mu Hyung, jika bukan karenanya rencana ini tidak akan berhasil" namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu terdiam dengan wajah biasanya "Hyung.. bisakah jika kita sedang berdua seperti ini tidak untuk terlalu formal, apakah.. kau tidak merasa risih? Panggil aku dengan biasa saja, anggap saja aku adikmu, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Arraseo Hyung"

"nde Tua- ah.. maksud saya nde.. JongIn dan.. Jongin, dia.. bukan 'namjaku' kami hanya berteman."

"hehm.. benarkah?" namja yang berada dikursi tersenyum mendengarnya

"Baiklah Hyung kau bisa kembali"

"Nde.. saya undur diri"

Ruangan masih mengelap, yang hanya disinari rembulan menembus jendela super besar didepannya itu.

"akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu _Soo_ dan.. aku sangat merindukanmu" namja itu menutup matanya , kembali mengingat kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Dengan mengengam mainan kayu kecil berbentuk orang-orangan sawa

* * *

..

..

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

_Kim Jongin, namja kecil berumur 6 tahun dengan 'bergelimang harta'. Dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang membuatnya menjadi JongIn yang ditakuti, disegani padahal yang memiliki jabatan tinggi itu kedua orang tuanya. Mulai berdiri dari perusahaan Zhang Crop menjadi Kim Crop kakek dari Kim Jongin, Zhang Yuang Xin memberikan perusahaan itu kepada ayahanda Jongin –Kim Joon Myeon- tetapi tidak lama lagi perusahaan itu akan segera ketangan Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak suka dengan kehidupannya, untuk apa memiliki banyak uang jika orang yang disayang seperti kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah ada untuknya, dan juga untuk apa mempunyai banyak uang jika Jongin hanya mendapatkan teman yang hanya memandangnya dari segi material bukan dari segi Kim Jongin sendiri._

_Dan.. belum sampai disitu seorang Jongin lebih mengutuk kehidupannya sendiri karena Tuhan telah mengambil kedua orang tuanya. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya tak ada seorang Kim Jongin berubah drastis. Setidaknya walaupun Jongin disegani, Jongin masih rendah hati, masih bisa melihat kekanan dan kiri. Sekarang itu sudah dihapus olehnya, dihapus dari kehidupan pribadinya. Kim JongIn yang sekarang, Kim Jongin yang dingin, pendiam, pemarah –kadang, emosinya tidak terkonrol- bisa dilihat dari hari dimana Jongin hampir membunuh Hwang Bin dengan motif Hwang Bin mengolok Jongin karena tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya lagi, Jongin menancapkan pensil dengan ujung yang tajam pada leher pernafasan Hwang Bin, dari semenjak itu Jongin tidak bersekolah lagi melainkan bersekolah dirumah –home schooling- dan dengan pengawasan Nyonya Song, Jongin diperintah atau bisa dibilang rekomendasi untuk mengikuti Home Schooling._

_Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, Nyonya Song malah menambah memperburuk perilaku dan pribadi Jongin._

_Setahun sudah Jongin menjadi pribadi yang buruk, Jongin sekarang jarang pulang yang membuat Nyonya Song kewalahan mencarinya atau malah sebaliknya?_

_**Seoul,22 March 2001 **__menjadi kenangan menyakitkan sekaligus kenangan terindah bagi Kim JongIn. Terhitung 2 tahun orang tua Jongin pergi meninggalkannya, dan.. Karena inilah awal mula Jongin bertemu dengan Malaikatnya..._

_Masih diingat oleh Jongin sosok namja kecil bermata bulat yang Jongin tolong dari insiden perampokan yang menimpa namja itu. Untung saja Jongin masih menguasai beberapa jurus bela dirinya, walaupun ada goresan dari pisau yang dihantamkan oleh para perampok itu. Tetapi karena goresan itulah Jongin bisa mengenal sosok malaikat. Malaikat kehidupannya yang Jongin sadari jika memang Jongin menyukai namja kecil itu_

_Dan bodoh bagi Jongin, tidak mengetahui nama namja itu siapa. Mungkin jika Nyonya Song tidak menemukannya pada saat itu, Jongin sudah mengenal namja kecil itu._

"_Aku akan menemukanmu suatu hari nanti dan jika aku mendapatkanmu jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu lagi" bukankah itu suatu janji? Janji seorang Jongin yang terpana akan kemurnian dari nama kecil itu. Right? So.. jangan salahkan Jongin jika Jongin sudah menjadi namja Pscyo untuk anak kecil itu_

_Mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa namja kecil itu. Dia.._

.

.

_**Do KyungSoo**_

FlashBack Off

* * *

..

..

* * *

Clek

Pintu putih besar itu kembali terbuka, Kyungsoo yang semula sedang temerenung memikirkan sahabatnya kembali mengadah ke pintu besar itu.

"Baek.." mata Kyungsoo membesar, Kyungsoo ingin turun ingin memeluk sahabanya itu. Tetapi apa daya tali yang mengikatnya membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Sedangkan disisi sahabatnya –Baekhyun- hanya berdiam memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan susah diartikan. Baekhyun berbalik kearah pintu menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipelupuk matanya, Baekhyun tidak kuat walaupun dalam benaknya Baekhyun tidak pantas untuk menangisi ini karena ini semua perbuatannya.

Baekhyun kembali menghadap kedepan, dengan mimik muka yang terkesan dingin karena tidak ingin menampakkan jika ia habis menangis

"Baek a-"

"segera bergegas" Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain "Ayo kita ke China" kembali mata Baekhyun berkaca, menandakan jika ia tidak sanggup dengan tindakannya terhadap sahabatnya ini "Aku ingin hiks.. kau bahagia Kyungsoo hiks hiks hiks j- jadi aku mohon hiks aku mohon Kyungsoo.." diam Baekhyun menjeda pembicaraannya "Ayo kita ke China dan ikut mereka" Kyungsoo teperangah, terkejut dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Mungkin telinga Kyungsoo sedang sakit sehingga pendengarannya agak rusak. Tapi tidak, ini nyata karena sekarang pun Baekhyun sedang melepas ikatan dikaki dan ditanganya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berdiri hendak pergi, tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek? Aku.. tidak salah dengar bukan?" bahu Baekhyun mulai bergetar, perasaan menyesal kembali menjalar dibenaknya

"Kau menyuruhku untuk ikut dengan mereka? Apa kau kenal mereka Baek, eoh?" mimik wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sendu, sedangkan Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan air matanya kembali

"Ap-"

"INI DEMI KEBAIKANMU KYUNGSOO!" teriakan tegas keluar dari mulut kecil Baekhyun. Air mata yang ia keluarkan menambah insensitasnya.

"ini demi kebaikanmu Kyung, jadi aku mohon" Baekhyun mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar jelas dipendengaran Kyungsoo "Turuti kemauanku sekali ini saja" Baekhyun menarik nafas dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pergelangan tanganya

Kyungsoo kembali terpaku dengan pembicarannya dengan sahabatnya itu

'ini demi kebaikanmu Kyungsoo'

Masih terngiang dikepala Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata itu. Apa kejadian ini ada berkaitan dengan sahabatnya itu? tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin berburuk sangka pada Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Semoga saja batin Kyungsoo.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Makasih, yang udah review. Maaf aku gak bisa bales review kalian.  
Tapi aku mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena review kalian lah yang buat aku semangat buat ngetik Fanfic nista ini. Hidup KaiSoo Jjang! REVIEW AGAIN~ *Cup* -dicium KaiSoo atu-atu- hehe :)


	4. Teaser Chapter 3

Title : Terra,Aria,Acqua,Fuoco  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Cast : KaiSoo, ChanBaek (Freinds) and Other  
Rated : T menuju M (Mungkin)  
YAOI, Typo –Karena saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna- semua cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, dan SME semata, NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

_Munculnya cinta tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan, jika memang cinta itu datang dengan indah. Kenapa denganku tidak? Mungkin cinta hanya menyayangi orang-orang yang memang membutuhkannya. Tapi apa aku tidak membutuhkan cinta? Aku juga manusia, yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk hidup didunia dan merasakan bagaimana mengalirnya kehidupan itu, merasakan Udara kehidupan itu yang memompa paru-paru agar bekerja, merasakan menginjak bumi indah yang diciptakanNya, dan termasuk merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang itu apa. Apakah jalan cintaku memang menyedihkan seperti ini? _-**DKS**

_Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu? Bagaimana bisa aku yang memujamu bagaikan hanya kau seorang dimuka Bumi ini, begitu kuat pesonamu memikatku hingga seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu yang melayang di Udara memikatku untuk menghirupnya, menghirup aroma menggoda yang kau ciptakan hanya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang. Cintaku akan terus mengalir seperti Air waluapun kau merasa aku menyakitimu, bagaimana kau masih menggapku masih sebagai penjahat. Kau segalanya didunia ini termasuk kau sebagai pelengkap obsesiku untuk mencintaimu, bagaikan Api yang menyambar.. kau telah menjalarkan Api itu padaku.. API CINTAMU -_**KJI**

* * *

"Ini uangmu, sudah jangan menangis lagi"

"Hihihi.. hidung Hyung lucu"

"Tuan Muda Jongin!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku? Kau ancam apa padanya sampai-sampai aku harus ikut padamu?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku tahu kau menahan rasa sakit dikepalamu bukan?"

"Ya.. aku mengenal mereka Kyung"

"Bagus.. kalau begitu bantu aku membunuh wanita keparat itu"

"Aku takut melukaimu, aku tidak ingin melukai malaikatku"

"Anda harus bersabar Tuan Kim, aku akan setia membantu anda untuk mendapatkannya.

TBC

Uyee.. Teaser Chap 3 berojol /?/ maaf atas ketelatan aku, sumpah ngolor2 waktu banget. Lesu ada, males bukak laptop ada, campur aduk pokoknya termasuk ide buntu abis! Prang banget pengen digetok aja ni kepala. Sabar.. sabar puasa thorrr

Right! Karena ini rated M yang pastinya nanti ada bagian ehem.. ya kalian tau lah, tapi nanti kayaknya itu masih lama banget, liat aja mereka –KaiSoo- masih belom nyatu alias Kyungsoonya masih belom tau kalo Jongin itu namja yang ditemuinya waktu itu. Sebenernya mau dipersingkat karena author kagak mau buat ni FF ber-chapter banyak. Eehh.. malah kagak kesampean, yang ada ni Fanfic menjalar kayak jalan Tol

Hah~ entahlah mau ampe chap berapa ni FF kelarnya, yang pastinya tetap support aku, tetap review no siders dong. Nyesek banget liat view pengunjung ke Fanfic ini ngelebihin yang review. Semoga yang review dapet palaha yang besar, ini bulan puasa ye semua doa bisa aja dikabulin, selepas bulan puasa pun jangan ampe lupa review.

Oke ini cuap-cuap yang biasanya akan terus berlanjut, ampe semua Teaser keluar ampe kelar lah ini Fanfic. Baru kagak ada lagi Cuap-cuap tapi kalo lagi males ya udah kagak ada cuap-cuapnya. Hehehe dan Terima Kasih banyak yang udah review ni Fanfic abal2 ku hehe salam cinta dari KaiSoo tuh kkk~

Oke

Review Joseyeooo..


	5. Misteri Mulai Terungkap

Title : Terra,Aria,Acqua,Fuoco  
Genre: Romance, Hurt  
Cast : KaiSoo, ChanBaek (Freinds) and Other  
Rated : T menuju M (Mungkin)  
YAOI, Typo –Karena saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna- semua cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, dan SME semata, NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

_Munculnya cinta tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan, jika memang cinta itu datang dengan indah. Kenapa denganku tidak? Mungkin cinta hanya menyayangi orang-orang yang memang membutuhkannya. Tapi apa aku tidak membutuhkan cinta? Aku juga manusia, yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk hidup didunia dan merasakan bagaimana mengalirnya kehidupan itu, merasakan Udara kehidupan itu yang memompa paru-paru agar bekerja, merasakan menginjak bumi indah yang diciptakanNya, dan termasuk merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang itu apa. Apakah jalan cintaku memang menyedihkan seperti ini? _-**DKS**

_Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu? Bagaimana bisa aku yang memujamu bagaikan hanya kau seorang dimuka Bumi ini, begitu kuat pesonamu memikatku hingga seperti ini. Aroma tubuhmu yang melayang di Udara memikatku untuk menghirupnya, menghirup aroma menggoda yang kau ciptakan hanya untukku. Hanya untukku seorang. Cintaku akan terus mengalir seperti Air waluapun kau merasa aku menyakitimu, bagaimana kau masih menggapku masih sebagai penjahat. Kau segalanya didunia ini termasuk kau sebagai pelengkap obsesiku untuk mencintaimu, bagaikan Api yang menyambar.. kau telah menjalarkan Api itu padaku.. API CINTAMU -_**KJI**

* * *

_kau fikir tak apa-apakah hati ini?  
kau fikir tak berdarahkah aku bila ditusuki?  
namun penyakit yang kau beri  
adalah ubat untuk nafas aku helai  
jadi bagaimana kau bisa ku henti?  
ya, apapun yang dibuatmu, aku cuma perlu menahan diri  
biar mati seluruh diriku asal kau bisa bernafas sudah memadai  
sayang, aku kan cintaimu  
disebabkan kamu segalanya berkecai  
tapi tanpamu aku tak boleh  
aku mendamba padamu yang tak sudi  
jika itulah dosaku, aku kan rela dihukumi  
aku kan cintaimu sampai mati_

_-Love You To Death_

* * *

**A/N : Hai.. maaf atas keterlambatan aku mem-publish chapter 3 . ini sudah aku publish ya, maaf ceritanya bertambah memanjang dan tidak jelas. maklum otak anak labil ya gini ni. aku mem-publish hari ini karena nanti aku nggak sempet lagi, soalnya besok kan udah mau lebaran. ciyyee! oke lewat jadinya di publish sekarang, biar tidak mengulur2 waktu lagi. maaf ya bagi ketipu ama teaser Chap 3 ini, tapi aku udah kasih tau di summarynya bukan kalau Chap kemarin itu Teaser, maaf ya cinta kalau ketipu hehehe.**

**dan.. ya Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin, menjadi orang yang lebih beriman, berilmu, dan bertakwa pada Allah SWT. Amin! oh lupa_- bagi yang merayakan. Yipi! sekian dari aku.**

_**Sign**_

* * *

"_Ini uangmu, sudah jangan menangis lagi" _

"_Hiks hiks" mengusak mata indahnya "uaa.. terima kasih" ucap anak itu dengan berbinar, mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum_

_Deg_

"_OMO! Pipi Hyung terluka" Ujarnya mengerahkan jari putih nan mungilnya kepipi namja didepannya_

"_Hyung?" tanyanya bingung_

"_Umurku 6 tahun Hyung"_

"_Ah! Se- sebaiknya kau pulang,disini bahaya jadi langsung pulang saja?" ucap namja yang lebih tinggi itu agak gugup_

"_Tapi.. obati dulu luka Hyung. Baru aku akan pulang, bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya kerena tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh. Tampak dari namja yang lebih tinggi berpikir sejenak_

"_Tenang saja, aku bawa plaster dan obat luka Hyung" yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari namja tinggi itu._

_.._

_.._

"_Sekarang Hyung tiduran saja" ucapnya, menepuk-nepuk pahanya _

"_Apa? Ke-"_

"_Tanganku tidak sampai ke wajah Hyung. Ayo.. jangan memperlambat" anak kecil menarik tangan namja yang tinggi itu agar menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha kecilnya itu._

"_Nah begini lebih baik" namja kecil itu mengeluarkan obat luka berbentuk Jel, tissue bungkusan kecil, dan plaster bergambar pororo miliknya. Ini untuk berjaga-jaga karena dia dan sahabatnya agak ceroboh oleh karena itu jangan heran jika ia membawa benda-benda semacam itu_

"_Hyung tahan yaa.. rasanya hanya digigit semut kok" mengoleskan obat luka diwajah namja yang lebih tinggi itu, sedangkan namja yang sedang diobati itu terus memandang anak kecil bermata bulat yang sedang telaten mengobati luka kecil itu._

_Sebenarnya tidak usah di obati pun tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil ia sudah kebal dengan semua luka termasuk luka dihatinya ini._

"_Akh! Ssss.." namja yang lebih tinggi sedikit meringis_

"_OMO! Yang mana? Yang mana yang sakit Hyung?" ucapnya dengan bergebu-gebu_

"_Kau terlalu menekannya tadi"_

"_Aigoo.. maaf ya Hyung hm.. ini pegang ini. Kalau aku menahan sakit aku akan mengengam mainan ini. Sekarang Hyung harus mengengam ini. Arrachi" namja yang lebih tinggi menggambil mainan yang diberikan oleh anak kecil itu_

"_aku lanjutkan ya Hyung" namja yang lebih kecil memandang mainan kecil itu, dirasa jika agak sakit ia akan mengengam mainan tersebut dan hasilnya lumayan meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasanya._

_Angin ditaman yang mereka ditempati itu membuat mata si namja tinggi merasa nyaman, mata itu perlahan tertutup dengan damainya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan senyaman ini bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya kecuali bersama orang tuanya._

"_Jja.. sudah selesai" anak kecil itu menutup obat lukanya_

"_Eoh? Tertidur? Apa aku terlalu lama ya?" anak kecil itu memandang namja yang lebih tinggi dengan hikmat, entah apa yang dipandang_

"_Hihihi.. hidung Hyung lucu" mengarahkan jarinya menuju hidung namja yang tertidur dengan pulasnya dan mengikuti bentuk hidung itu_

"_Hm.. mata Hyung ini bagus jika terperjam" anak kecil itu tersenyum, kembali memandang kesekitar taman, taman ditengah kota ini memang indah. Itulah kenapa anak kecil ini suka datang kesini ataupun sambil bekerja._

_Senandung kecil mulai dikeluarkan dari bibir mungilnya. Senandung merdu yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya nyaman. Termasuk namja yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak terasa jika anak kecil itu mengelus rambut namja yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya itu jangan lupakan senandung yang ia keluarkan. _

_Yang mana membuat namja yang tertidur itu merasa tersentak dengan belayan dikepalanya_

'_Kenapa rasanya seperti Eomma? Apa karena aku merindukan Eomma?'_

_Senandung yang dikeluarkan anak kecil itu membuat namja yang tertidur itu mengingatkan pada sosok yang disayanginya ya.. Eommanya, eommanya sering bersenandung jika ia tidak bisa tidur, dan.. nadanya pun sama yaitu lagu pengantar tidur tetapi berbeda versi. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun berbeda membuatnya nyaman ditambah belayan dirambut hitam legamnya_

"_Tuan Muda Jongin!" suara perempuan yang dipanggil Jongin itu hapal. Nyonya Song, kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya disaat-saat seperti ini_

_Namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu membuka matanya sedangkan anak kecil itu menghentikan senandungnya dan menoleh kesumber suara._

"_Sedang apa anda disini Tuan? Saya sudah mencari anda kemana-mana, tetapi anda malah disini dengan anak jalanan ini. Sekarang anda harus pulang Tuan masih banyak pekerjaan yang menuggu anda, anda juga tidak ikut pelajaran selama seminggu ini" ucap wanita paruh baya itu secara tiba-tiba. Yang membuat namja yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu menegakkan tubuhnya._

"_Aku tidak mau pulang, aku masih mau disini" balasnya dingin. _

"_Tidak bisa Tuan Muda, anda harus segara pulang. Tao-ssi bawa Tuan Muda pulang"_

"_Baik Nyonya" para Bodygurd wanita paruh baya itu membawa paksa Jongin _

"_Lepaskan! Aku bilang Lepaskan!" Jongin memberontak, tetapi apa daya semakin ia memberontak semakin banyak bodygurd yang menahannya_

_Jongin hanya memandang anak kecil yang menolongnya itu dengan pandangan sendu, yang dibalas sama dengan anak kecil itu_

_Jongin belum tahu namanya siapa?_

_Jongin juga belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya_

_Jongin masih memberontak, masih melihat kearah anak kecil yang menolongnya. Semakin jauh Jongin pergi semakin tidak terlihat sosok anak kecil itu._

"_Aku akan menemukanmu suatu hari nanti dan jika aku mendapatkanmu jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu lagi"_

..

..

"Bag-"

"Hiks hiks hiks Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol terdiam dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, melihat Baekhyun menangis di dadanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa merespon dengan memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkan namja imut didekapannya itu.

"Hiks aku tidak tahan Chanyeol-ssi! Hiks hiks aku tidak tahan hiks hiks" tangisan Baekhyun semakin kuat membuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

"Baekhyun-ssi, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bukankan katamu ini yang terbaik untuk Tuan Kyungsoo?" mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan lebih kencangnya.

"Aish.. sebaiknya kita jangan disini. Jongup-ssi tolong kau jaga pintu ini"

"Baik Tuan"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk pergi dari kawasan kamar Kyungsoo, sangat membahayakan jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

..

..

"Kau sudah siap _Soo_?" Kyungsoo melirik dari ekor matanya. Muak, melihat wajah itu sungguh muak.

Namja pscyo-menurut Kyungsoo- itu mendekat, menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku? Kau ancam apa padanya sampai-sampai aku harus ikut padamu?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Mendengar penuturan dari Kyungsoo, namja itu mengekapal satu tanganya menahan amarah karena penuturan itu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja itu tepat melihat ke kepalan tangan namja itu.

'ada apa denganya?' batin Kyungsoo

Perlahan tangan namja itu diturunkannya, pergi dari kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati. Tanpa sepatah kata pun

"Kau bawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilku. Jika berontak, bius dia"

"Baik Tuan Kim"

Para bodygurt tersebut masuk, segera membawa Kyungsoo sesuai perintah Tuan mereka. Dan.. ya pada akhirnya Kyungsoo dibius karena Kyungsoo memberontak sangat keras.

..

..

Beijing,China 14 July 2013

_ _ 12.30 A.M

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berada pada kota tirai bambu. Masih dengan keadaan pingsan. Kyungsoo dibawa ke Mansion Kim yang terletak di tangah-tengah kota China.

Kyungsoo masih terbaring lemah di kasur King berwarnah merah maroon tersebut, sedangkan namja pscyo yang membawa Kyungsoo ke China itu memandang malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur itu dengan tenangnya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu seorang namja berkulit tan itu terus memandangi namjanya menggunakan mata elangnya. Banyak kata-kata dibenaknya yang ia ingin sampaikan sekarang, jika dipikir-pikir namja berkulit tan ini sungguh tergila-gila terhadap Kyungsoo. Ohh.. kalian tidak akan susah-susah lagi menerka siapa namja itu bukan? Ya.. kalian sudah tahu jika seorang Kim JongIn lah yang sangat mengila Kyungsoo, namja masa kecilnya yang sangat ia dambakan sejak dulu... hingga sekarang dan sampai ia mati.

Cukup mengerikan mendengar kata mati. Karena tentu saja masih ada banyak segudang yeoja maupun namja yang melebihi Kyungsoo, tapi itu dibutakan bagi Jongin karena yang paling sempurna di muka bumi ini hanyalah Kyungsoo seorang. Hanya! Seorang Do Kyung Soo seorang!

"Ugh.. ss" Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata indahnya itu dengan perlahan, rasa pusing yang yang kian kuat menjalar di kepalanya. Rasanya ingin pecah

"Sebaiknya kau minum air itu dulu" Kyungsoo menolehkan kearah samping kiri melihat dengan mata kaburnya, dilihatnya dengan jelas Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Melihat kekanan dan kekiri dan kembali ke arah namja pscyo menurutnya.

"jangan banyak bertanya dulu, aku tahu kau pusing. Sebaiknya kau minum air itu dulu" Kyungsoo memandang namja itu dengan pandangan benci, Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya melihat air yang berada di gelas tinggi itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberikan racun kedalam minumanmu" ucapnya tiba-tiba, bagaimana bisa namja itu tahu apa yang Kyungsoo ingin katakan, ahh tidak Kyungsoo pikirkan

"aku tidak sudi meminum air itu" Jongin berdecih, Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu, bisa terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang susah

"Jangan bodoh, aku tahu kau menahan rasa sakit dikepalamu bukan?" Kyungsoo memandang namja itu kembali

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kau akan meminum air itu jika aku pergi" Jongin beranjak dari kursi mewahnya, memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo didalam kamar yang dihuninya.

..

..

Clek

Kyungsoo melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sahabatnya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah meminum airnya?" Baekhyun –sahabat Kyungsoo- masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendunya

"Baek.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar suara Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sungguh!

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah sahabatnya yang sedang bersender diranjang ia tempati dengan mata yang sayu. Baekhyun hendak menangis, menangis keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti mayat hidup.

Wajah pucat, suara melemah, bibir pucat. Baekhyun ingin mendekat, memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin kemari Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lemahnya

"hiks hiks Kyung hiks hiks" Baekhyun mendekat dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan eratnya.

"A-ku tid-ak bisa be-bernafas Baek"

"OMO! Miane.. hiks hiks miane Kyung" Baekhyun melepas pelukanya, dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kyung.. kau mau kan minum airnya? Tidak apa-apa itu hanya vitamin tidak ada racun disana" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah. Baekhyun mengambil air di cangkir tinggi itu mengarahkan ke bibir pucat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan air vitamin itu setengah, dengan sedikit paksaan halus dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menghabiskan air itu hingga habis.

"Miane Kyung.." Baekhyun kembali menunduk, dengan suara terdengar kecil Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'maaf' lagi.

"Baek.. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" suara Kyungsoo masih terdengar lemah. Baekhyun menganggkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap mata bulat sahabatnya itu

"Kau mau jujur kan padaku?" bola mata Baekhyun kesana-kemari, gugup, takut. Semua perasaan tidak mengenakan menjalar di benak Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka Baek? Mm?" sebuah keheningan yang tercipta Baekhyun bingung apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak

"Aku tidak akan marah Baek, tenang saja" Baekhyun kembali menatap sahabatnya itu

"Kau percayakan padaku Kyung jika aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu?" Baekhyun mengengam kedua tangan lemah Kyungsoo, menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan dalamnya

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo bergumam, mengaggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Ya.. aku mengenal mereka Kyung" perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo.

..

..

"_Perkenalkan ini pelayan pribadimu yang baru . Namanya Park Chan Yeol. Dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari anda Tuan. Muda. Kim" Namja yang bernama Park ChanYeol itu pun membungkukkan badanya._

"_Chanyeol-ssi.. saya harap anda akan bertahan lama sebagai pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Kim" Nyonya Song berbalik hendak pergi, jangan lupakan senyuman licik di bibir merah meronanya_

"_Perkenalkan dirimu" Kursi mewah berwarna hitam itu berputar, yang awalnya menghadap kejendela super besar._

"_Nama Park Chan Yeol, Lulusan National Defense Academy Of Japan. Usia 21 Tahun" Ucapan tegas yang dikeluarkannya membuat tampak gagah ditambah dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap_

"_Bagus.. kau setia padaku bukan?"_

"_Iya Tuan Kim"_

"_Kau akan menuruti semua perintahku bukan?"_

"_Iya Tuan Kim"_

"_Bagus.. kalau begitu bantu aku membunuh wanita keparat itu" Chanyeol bungkam, sebenarnya ia terkejut tetapi tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan seperti apa, mungkin mereka akan jadi Tuan dan pelayan yang awet memingat sifat dan karakter mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda._

..

..

_ _ 20.00 P.M

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kyungsoo.. sudah mulai membaik, aku sudah menyuapinya makanan dan obat perada pusing"

"Terima kasih, kau dan Chanyeol Hyung sangat berjasa" terkejut dengan perkataanya Baekhyun menatap namja yang diketahui Baekhyun jika namja ini sangat mencintai sahabatnya –Kyungsoo-

"Apa kau akan benar-benar menjaga dan mencintai Kyungsoo, Tuan Kim?" mata elang namja itu membalas tatapan Baekhyun

Senyuman kecil dikeluarkan dari bibir tebalnya

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku.. Baek-Hyun?"

"Maaf Tuan Kim, aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri malah terbilang lebih. Jadi aku mohon jika kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantunya keluar dari tempat ini" Mata elang itu menajam

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti namja yang amat aku cintai itu. Sebaiknya kau turuti semua perkataanku maupun keinginanmu dan harapanmu untuk Kyungsoo akan aku kabulkan" Baekhyun terdiam dengan kalimat itu, tatapan mata namja yang dikenalnya bernama Jongin itu menajam, sangat tajam tapi sarat akan keyakinan

"Aku akan memegang janjimu itu Tuan Kim" –Hening-

..

..

Pintu yang kental akan budaya China terus dipandang oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengharapkan Baekhyun datang. Kyungsoo butuh Baekhyun sekarang

Clek

Sesosok namja dengan pakaian rapi, berbadan tegap memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Namja Pscyo itu lagi batin Kyungsoo, yang Kyungsoo butuhkan itu bukan ia tapi Baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Tidak kah kau ingin berkeliling? Udara pagi sangat baik bagimu" Kyungsoo hanya diam, memandang kearah lain asalkan tidak kearah namja itu.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Sepatu hitam mengkilapnya itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, dan juga bertanda jika namja itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam.. _Soo_" ucapnya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tepat melihat dimata elang namja itu, menatap dengan pandangan benci, marah, jijik

Kyungsoo bedecih "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku nanti akan kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini?" Kyungsoo menatap kembali mata namja itu

Namja itu tersenyum kecil "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari tempat ini _Soo_"

Kyungsoo muak dengan wajah itu, nafas Kyungsoo tak terkontrol seketika, entah keberanian dari mana. Kyungsoo dengan puasnya menampar wajah itu, perasaan lega menyerap di dadanya rasanya.. seperti beban yang di pikul didalam hati melayang dari diri Kyungsoo

Kata 'kasihan' Kyungsoo buang jauh-jauh, melihat namja itu jatuh dilantai karena terkejut dengan tindakan namja kecil itu.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih hidup dijalanan dari pada hidup di tempat ini. Lebih baik aku kedinginan diluar sana, dari pada merasakan kehangatan disini jika kehangatan itu membuatku Muak! Kau mengerti! Aku muak dengan ini" namja itu masih terduduk dilantai dengan menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang bercampur. Tetapi perasaan yang lebih dirasakannya adalah kecewa. Kecewa dengan Kyungsoo kah? Atau yang lain?

"Kenapa kau diam? Tidak kah perbuatanku itu membuatmu marah? Kenapa tidak memukulku? Kenapa kau tidak membalas tamparanku? Apa kau takut?" Kyungsoo menatap namja itu remeh. Diam menginggapi mereka, Kyungsoo masih setia dengan tatapanya pada namja itu, itu pun sebaliknya dengan namja itu

"Ya, aku takut" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremeh "Aku takut melukaimu, aku tidak ingin melukai malaikatku" namja itu menunduk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya

"terserah kau ingin menamparku sepuas hatimu, terserah kau ingin memukulku dengan sekuat tenagamu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membalas semua perlakuan itu" tatapan namja itu menyendu, Kyungsoo mendengar dan mendapatkan tatapan itu diam seketika. Kyungsoo terpana dengan mata namja itu, teringat Kyungsoo dengan mata indah 'masa lalunya'.Mata itu.. mata yang membuatnya tidak dapat melupakan kejadian manis yang amat sangat singkat itu

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin 'dia'" batin Kyungsoo begejolak. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti ini, hanya karena melihat mata yang 'mirip' dengan sosok namja masa lalunya membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan percaya dengan kata-katamu itu. Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti kau akan membalas perbuatanku, entah mungkin itu lebih sakit dari yang aku perbuat"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Terserah apa katamu _Soo _aku tidak peduli. Sekarang ayo kita turun kita makan malam bersama" Kyungsoo manatap namja itu dengan pandangan kau-memang-orang-gila

"Aku tidak mau makan, lebih baik kau tidak usah memberiku makan dan biarkan aku mati disini"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan _Soo_" namja itu pergi dan melontar kan kata-kata itu

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kembali melihat namja itu pergi. Kembali berputar di kepala Kyungsoo hanya satu pertanyaan. Siapa namja itu? Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Kyungsoo, apa mungkin memang Kyungsoo mengenalnya tapi siapa dia, Kyungsoo merutuki otak kecilnya karena tidak bisa mengingat kejadian-kajadian lalunya.

Dan soal mata itu..

Kyungsoo merasa memang itu mata namja yang menolongnya waktu ia hampir dirampok oleh para preman itu. Tapi tidak mungkin, kejadian itu sudah lama dan juga mereka tidak saling mengenali, tahu nama saja tidak? Apa lagi melakukan hal segila ini.

Tidak! Kyungsoo keukeuh dengan kata hatinya, jika namja itu bukan namja yang ia temui waktu masa kecilnya. Kembali Kyungsoo memandang kearah jendela yang melihatkan langit dengan awan yang indah.

..

..

Tok Tok

"Tuan Kyungsoo, Tuan Kim menyuruh anda untuk turun. Tuan Kim ingin makan malam bersama anda Tuan" Hening, Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya. Sedangkan namja yang ada di ambang pintu itu terus memandang namja kecil yang sedang termerenung memandang keluar melalui jendela yang ada didepannya. Chanyeol namja itu terus menunggu jawaban dari namja yang dipanggilnya Tuan itu

"Tuan Kyungsoo, anda mendengar saya bukan?"

"Tuan?"

Tuk Tuk

Langkah sepatu mengema di kamar itu, Chanyeol mendekat menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo

"Tuan.. anda harus makan, sejak kemarin anda belum makan"

"Aku tidak butuh makan darinya, lebih baik aku mati kelaparan dari pada harus makan pemberian darinya"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, tidakkah Tuan Kim akan sabar dengan namja ini? Namja ini terkesan keras kepala.

"Tidak ada cara lain, maafkan kelancangan saya Tuan Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol lebih mendekat keranjang, melalui dari sisi sebelah kanan Chanyeol menganggkat Kyungsoo ala Bridal. Sontak membuat Kyungsoo bereaksi, Kyungsoo memberotak, memukul Chanyeol, bahkan teriakannya sampai terdengar sepenjuru mansion Kim sangking kuatnya.

Chanyeol telah sampai diruang makan yang super luas itu. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo tepat didepan Tuan Kim –saling berhadapan ujung keujung- *ngerti pan?*

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya Tuan Kyungsoo. Tuan Kim saya undur diri"

"Kau bodoh atau Tuli HAH! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau makan! Apa perlu aku berteriak! AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN BRENGSEK!"

Jongin, namja yang sering dipanggil Tuan Kim itu, hanya diam masih menikmati makanannya dengan santai, tidak menghiraukan amarah Kyungsoo. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan biasanya.

Jongin menjelentikkan jarinya. Para pelayan membawa makanan menuju meja Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah.. itu makanan Favoritmu bukan? Spaghetti Kimchi. Makanlah selagi hangat, dan kalian boleh kembali" ujarnya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo mendengar penuturan itu semakin beremosi

"Aku. Muak! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ingin makan. APA KAU TIDAK MENGERI HAH!"

Prang!

Prang!

Semua makanan jatuh kerena ulah Kyungsoo, nafas Kyungsoo mengebu, mata Kyungsoo sangat tajam, pandangan mata Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan tatapan amat sangat benci

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat semua makanan jatuh dilantai, dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan emosinya itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tepat dimatanya. Jongin sakit melihat semua ini, pancaran kesedihan dikeluarkannya melalui matanya. Yang hanya dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan pandangan emosi.

Jongin memutuskan kontak matanya, Jongin berdiri

"Jika kau lapar, kau bisa mengunakan dapur sesuka hatimu" Jongin berlalu, menyisahkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam disana.

Satu lelehan air keluar dari pelupuk matanya, kembali Kyungsoo menangis. Menangis dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Kyungsoo kembali duduk memandang kosong kedepan

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini" Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

..

..

"Baekhyun-ssi.. sebaiknya kau jangan tinggal di mansion Tuan Kim"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melarangku? Apa ad-"

"Husstt.. tidak, aku dan Tuan Kim tidak ada rencana apapun. Sungguh. Aku pikir lebih baik, mereka harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, sudah cukup kita membantu mempertemukan mereka. Walaupun dengan paksaan, tapi alangkah lebih baiknya mereka memecahkan masalah mereka sendiri" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya aku.. ak-" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau tidak percaya pada Tuan Kim?" Baekhyun kembali mendonga, dan kembali memandang mata itu.

Diam

Masih saling memandang

"Ya, aku tidak percaya padanya" ucap Baekhyun mantap

"Aku belum bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo padanya, dan.. dan jika aku boleh jujur. Aku menyesal melakukan semua ini"

Diam kembali

"Kau harus mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada Tuan Kim, Baekhyun-ssi. Karena semua ucapan Tuan Kim tidak akan pernah diragukan" Chanyeol membalas dengan lebih tegas lagi, pancaran akan keyakinan yang kuat dari setiap kata-katanya membuat Baekhyun terus memandang mata itu.

..

..

Ruangan gelap, dengan suasana sepi. Membuat ruangan itu tampak mengerikan, itu ruangan seorang Jongin, ruangan yang menurutnya tempat yang efisien baginya, ditambah dengan aura dingin yang diciptakan oleh pendingin buatan yang disediakannya.

Jongin menyatukan jari-jarinyam menumpu wajahnya disana. Jongin menutup mata tajamnya, nafasnya terdengar teratur. Dan jangan lupakan mainan yang sedang digenggamnya itu.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari jika aku ini namja itu _Soo_?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa setega ini padaku? Yang memperjuangkan agar aku tahu dimana keberdaanmu"

28 October 2007

07.35 PM

Clek

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini Tuan, berkas-berkas yang saya dapat dari sekolah yang kemarin kita lihat"

"Ucapkan saja, aku lebih percaya dari mulutmu. Hyung"

"Baik Tuan, Nama Do Kyungsoo dia adalah anak beasiswa di sekolah tersebut dan saya dengar dia anak jalanan yang menolong seorang kakek-kakek tua yang hendak di ditabrak yang ternyata kakek tersebut pemilik sekolah yang ditempatinya, dan Tuan Kyungsoo mendapatkan beasiswa sampai ia tamat ke jenjang SMA"

"Apa harus kita melakukan rencannya sekarang Hyung?"

"Jangan Tuan, jangan terlalu gegabah. Saya akan mencari lagi info tentangnya. Mungkin Tuan Kyungsoo memiliki teman atau keluarga yang dekat padanya sehingga kita bisa bekerja sama denganya"

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama aku harus menunggu itu Hyung? Saat-saat dimana aku bisa melihatnya lagi"

"Anda harus bersabar Tuan Kim, aku akan setia membantu anda untuk mendapatkannya" namja yang dipanggil Tuan Kim itu tersenyum kecil, kembali memandang yang semula ia pandang.

TBC

* * *

Terima Kasih yang sudah Review, ini Fanfic. maaf sekali lagi gak bisa bales review kalian. Review again :)

Kiss And Hug From KaiSoo^^


End file.
